Don't nothing bring u down like ur home town!
by Wannabe X-man
Summary: Theives, X-men, Theives, X-Men,.....They love me?, They love me not. When Remy is forced to make a choice, who will win out? Warning: Angsty, talk of abuse and a bit of langue and as always bad spelling on my part!


**I do not own the x-men but my mind wont stop spinning up these silly stories.**

**Warning: Talk of sexual abuse and a lot of Angst**

**Cyclops walked with a deliberate and forceful stride down the long hall toward the other X-Men, who were all in the rec room with the exception of Kitty Pryd, who's turn it was to make dinner. He threw open the door, utilizing more force then was necessary, surprising his relaxed team mates. Standing their, nostrils flaring, he glared around at the sea of faces, searching for one in particular.**

"**WHERE IS HE!" His commander voice boomed.**

"**Who?" They asked in unison.**

"**GAMBIT!……WHO ELSE!" His face was red as he shook in anger.**

"**He won't be back till tomorrow shuga?………Why?…..What's he done?" Rouge's tone was nervous, not sure if she wanted to here the answer.**

"**What's he done!…..What's he done?" The team leader's voice was barley above a whisper. Cyclops lifted a once white shirt into the air, now tinted pink. "I have an entire washing machine,.……..filled with pink,…..not white,…..but pink cloths!…..And it's all because Gambit is too damn lazy and inconsiderate to do his own damn laundry,…..so he throws his in with mine!…….This is the third time it's happened!" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as those around him tried to hid their smiles and hinder their laughter. Bobby was the first to brake, soon fallowed by Wolverine and Beast. It wasn't long before the others joined in, the married of laughter and tears only fueling his anger until at last, Jean reached out to her distressed husband both mentally and physically calming him down. She took him by the shoulders and eased him into a recliner, taking the pink garment away from him and casting it aside.**

"**There, there my dear husband!………do not fret!……….I think you look good in pink!" She could not help herself as she collapsed into his lap in laughter.**

"**Jean!" He exclaimed in shook, then folded his arms in a pout.**

"**Well if you won't ware pink,....at least Gambit will!" Bobby cackled.**

"**Shut up Bobby!" Scott hissed in annoyance. "He's a dead man when he gets home!…….A dead man!"**

"**Oh, come now fearless leader!…….Surly you cannot be too cross with Remy." Beast wiped a tear of humor from his eye.**

"**OH?….Can't I?………I even let him take off for a whole week with out even a moment's notice,……and this is how he repays me?" Scott huffed.**

"**Well, what I would like to know is why your clothes have been in the laundry for a hole week in the first place!" Storm asked, raising an eye brow.**

"**I ,……..er,….well, I forgot!….But that's besides the point."**

"**Ya know,…….I think you should thank Gambit for ruining your clothes,…….at least now I can persuade you to buy something with a little more style!" Jean teased.**

"**There's nothing wrong with my style!" He protested.**

"**Honey,….trust me!" Jean smiled kissing him on the cheek.**

"**She's right!…..You don't have any style,……but then, neither dose Wolverine, but that doesn't seem to bother him any!" Bobby snickered.**

"**Can it Frosty!……..Wings and Gumbo dress fancy enough for the both of us…….You can only have so many pretty boys on the team before folks start wondering!" Wolverine snarled a laugh.**

"**Look Logan, just because I bath in doors and actually take time to enhance my physical appearance, dose not mean I,…..or Remy for that matter, can be considered "Pretty boys!" Warren crossed his arms and stuck up his noise.**

"**What ever you say Goldy locks!" Logan chuckled.**

"**Calling all X-Men!……Dinners ready, and the roast chicken smells memmm, memm good!……So hurry up before Beast and Wolvie eat it all!" Kitty's voice sounded over the loud speaker. The hungry pack wasted no time and in a flash the once occupied rec room was empty.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Threw out dinner, the conversations continued, playing out before a very amused Professor Xavier who listened to his X-Men intently. The conversation was a lively one and would splinter off only to reform later. As Scott swallowed his final bite of mash potato his glanced up to Bobby who was complaining about one thing or another.**

"………**..and why is it that Gambit never has to ask permission for family time but I do!?" Iceman gestured at Scott with his fork.**

"**Simple,………Gambit would go weather I said yes or no!………. And when it comes to matters with the Thieves Guild,….I'd rather him go, then have them come here!" Cyclops offered candidly.**

"**I must agree with Cyclops…..…I can not force Gambit to sever his ties with the criminal under world, but, at the same time, I must consider the reputation of the X-Men……I believe it is best for all concerned that he keeps that aspect of his life separate from his life here." The Professor commented softly.**

"**As in he doesn't ask for our help with the Thieves and Assassins, and he don't ask them to help us." Wolverine grunted.**

"**Hey,….what about that whole thing with the Brood down in New Orleans?" Bobby pointed out.**

"**He did not ask for our help,…we offered it….And besides,……I know that on more then one occasion, Remy has used his underground contacts to retrieve information that has benefited our cause in one form or another." Ororo pointed out in her brother's defense.**

"**Hmmmm,……..I wonder if Remy ever gets tired of walking the tight rope, balancing between the two worlds of criminal thief and outlawed super Hero?" Beast chuckled as he sipped his wine.**

"**Yes,…..but perhaps the real question is, who will be there to catch him when he falls?" Bishop cocked an eye brow.**

"**His family of course!" Rouge answered immediately.**

"**Which one?" Psylock asked. "Neither are blood,……so who will clam him?"**

"**Remy has kept his balance so far, who is to say that he will fall?" Storm had a certain coolness in her voice.**

"**Well he certainly has been spending a great deal of time down there this past year or so." Cyclops interjected.**

"**That's because only recently has his banishment been lifted, allowing him for the first time in years to go home and visit his clan." Jean protested.**

"**That's what I'm afraid of….That may be what knocks him off balance, and into their arms." The Professor mused.**

"**You questioning the kid's loyalty Chuck?………….He's risked his life mission after mission, just like the rest of us!" Wolverine barked.**

"**No Logan,….I do not question his loyalty to the team,…I only purpose that perhaps, his loyalty to Jean-Luke and the guild may be stronger. He dose after all, look at the man as his own personal savior for rescuing him from the Streets….Now that his banishment has been lifted,………there's a chance, that he may wish to leave the X-Men,……..and if that is the case,…..we must let him go." Charles sighed.**

"**I do not think that will be the case Charles……He was very hurt by their banishment, and no matter how much he misses his family,…….he understands the importance of the Dream. He will not leave us." Storm felt confidant, but not completely secure in her words.**

"**He was no doubt, hurt by our abandonment as well,……and yet still found his way back to us…..Why then would the same not be true with the Thieves Guild?" Warren pointed out. They silently pondered this for a moment, when the familiar roar of a Harley called out, announcing the arrival of Gambit.**

"**He ain't 'spose tah be home till tomorrow afternoon!" Rouge's emerald eyes were wide with surprise. They looked at one another, waiting for some one to make the first move toward the door. They sat still as they heard the front door slam, fallowed by angry foot steps headed toward the Kitchen, both un heard of for Gambit, who usually moved threw the house like a ghost, silent and graceful. To actually here his footsteps at all, meant something had to be wrong. They practically jumped as he flew into the Kitchen, looking about as mad as Cyclops had earlier in the evening. He stood silent in the door way, Red eyes narrow as he surveyed the faces in the room. After only a seconded of hesitation, he snorted at their surprised expressions and grabbed a plate from the counter, pilling it high with the luke warm dinner before dropping into his seat with a dramatic humph. **

**Without saying a single word he dug into his meal, stuffing his face with a speed only known to those who grew up on the streets, half starved and all to aware that if you didn't get it all into your stomach as fast as possible, some one would come along and take it away. The others watched in amazement as he abandoned the silver ware, deciding they were to dangerous at this speed. He paused, only to chug his entire glass of milk, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his trench coat, then continued to eat. Their jaws had dropped and even Wolverine had to half smirk in disbelief. Remy had always been one for proper table manners and gentlemanly behavior, pulling out the chairs for the women and delicately cutting all his food before eating it. Wolverine had always teased him that he ate like a girl. But despite being drilled countless times by his Pere and Tanti-Manti on the matter, it was a shock at how easily he let it all slip away after his two day old hunger and heated rage, and was once more the half wild street child of his youth.**

**After only a few minutes, his plate was empty and the ill temperamental Cajun looked up from his plate, his demonic eyes burning holes threw each of them.**

"**What!?" He spat in a low hiss.**

"**It's just,…….I………you must have been hungry." Scott stuttered. The others all nodded their heads rapidly.**

"**Oui,……….my compliments to de chef." He muttered from beneath a shadow of bangs as he rose from his seat, grabbing his used dishes and stomped over to the sink releasing them with a clatter. Before they could say another word he was out the door and down the hall, leaving them to stare and shrug at one another. Wolverine was the first to speak.**

"**What the hell was that all about?" He grunted.**

"**I have no idea,….but I mean to find out!" Scott threw down his napkin and stood up, Jean grabbed his arm and gave him a look of concern. "I know what your going to say Jean but Gambit is a member of this team,……..for now any way, and he can't just storm in here bad tempered with out so much as a word of explanation!"**

"**True Scott, but perhaps we should afford him a bit of time to cool off, before we begin interrogating him." The Professor suggested.**

"**I have to agree with Cyclops on this one Sir. Gambit is known to be extremely secretive,……If we are to have any luck finding out the truth from him,……it would be best to ask him in this highly emotional state." Bishop concluded.**

"**Now that ain't none to fare Bish!…….Askin' him 20/20 questions wile he's all hot headed!……….What happened to us letting him keep his personal affairs private?" Rouge stammered.**

"**If his personal affairs are causing him to be a pain in the ass, and are posing a possible problem for us,…..then they can't be kept private." Bobby argued.**

"**This is ridicules!……I will not allow your damned curiosity to inquisition my brother!" Storm was in the air now. "No other X-Man Is treated with more suspicion and interrogation, then Remy! He has just returned home to us from his family, and is visibly up set, but instead of wishing to comfort him, we instead go to him demanding answers?….He has left one home in turmoil, only to be greeted at the other with harsh, intrusive questions!…..Well I will not stand for it!" She flew out is a gust of icy wind. Scott's mind was racing, trying to find an excuse, any to chase after them.**

"**Well,.….he still ruined my clothes damn him!" Scott grabbed his pink shirt and was out the door before any one could protest. They, of course all fallowed his lead, half protesting all the way down the hall, Charles, 10 feet behind them, curios but worried all the same. Gambit had always been the most illusive and mysterious of all his X-Men, something that drove the women wild and the men mad, but beneath that hard outer shell, and his mischievous grin, was a lonely child, dispirited for love and acceptance. He had tried at times to reach out to Remy, in hopes that the young man would feel more at ease, and perhaps lower his guard enough to let the telepath see what secret pain he was hiding. After the trial in Antarctica, and the team's eventual acceptance of his role, Xavier had hoped that Remy's pain would lessen and the healing could begin. And it had, or at least seemed to have, but still their was shame, steaming from something long ago. Sometimes Charles wondered if the Cajun was born with it, or ingrained into him as a child, much like his survival skills.**

**The Professor was jerked back to his senses as he rounded the corner, listening to those in front of him. Gambit walked ahead, his fists clenched and his walk determined as the others came up behind him. Scott was barking orders at him to stop, to face him wile he was speaking. With out stopping or turning around he spoke in a tone filled with exhaustion and annoyance.**

"**What?" Remy muttered.**

"**GAMBIT!…..I SAID STOP DAMN YOU!" Cyclops grabbed Remy by the shoulder, spinning him around. No sooner had his hand made contact then he found him self shoved up against the wall, a pair of red eyes burning into him. Gambit hissed threw clenched teeth.**

"**What!……What do you want?" He shook with a quiet anger as he gripped Scott's shirt white knuckled. Red eyes flared as he struggled to maintain calm. All he wanted to do was lash out, to strike something or some one again and again until all the strength was drained from his body.**

"**You,…..you ruined my laundry again!" Cyclops tried to sound stern but the rage in Remy's eyes was shocking, but more then that, was the turmoil he found behind them. All was silent as Remy stared hard at the man he pined against the wall. Slowly he released his iron grip as he took a deep breath. "Sorry." He mumbled as he turned to continue down the hall.**

"**Gambit,…wait!" Cyclops spit out, not knowing what to say next. The Cajun hadn't taken more then two steps before Scott had spoken yet again. With a sudden burst of anger and frustration Gambit cried out, half growling and half screaming. In a flash he threw Cyclops against the wall, slamming him hard twice before screaming at him in rage.**

"**NON!….NOT NOW!……JUS LEAVE ME ALONE!" His whole body was tense and his voice was filled with anguish and despair, pleading with the team leader to back off. Scott's jaw had dropped open, like those around him, surprised and slightly intimidated by the exasperated Cajun. Remy didn't wait for him to speak, or any one else, pushing away and running full speed down the hall, afraid of what he might do if he stayed a moment longer. After the initial shock wore off, Cyclops turned toward his team mates for insight on what had just happened.**

"**Satisfied?" Storm asked coldly, before continuing down the hall after her brother. Jean and Rouge were next to fallow, each giving him dirty looks.**

"**Perhaps now you have leaned not to antagonize Gambit when he is in such a state!" Henry commented on the heels of his departing team mates.**

"**Yer damn lucky the Cajun's got better control on his temper then me Cyke!" Wolverine half growled.**

"**Gambit is usually so calm and collected,……….one must wonder what has ignited such rage with in him." Betsy commented as she and the others all round the corner to fallow the action, leavening a pensive Summers and his mentor alone in the hall way.**

"**Being a leader of men is about more then just giving orders and maintaining discipline, Scott…..Some times a Leader must adhere to the needs of those he leads!" Professor Xavier sighed as he patted Cyclops on his shoulder. "Come, let us see what turmoil has relied up our Creole friend in such a way." **

**As they entered the observation both above the Danger Room they heard the gruff voice of Remy threw the intercom.**

"**Computer,…..Run program 16G-595,….NOW!" With a careless shrug of his shoulders along with a forceful toss, his trench coat and playing cards were abandoned in the corner of the Danger room, leavening him with only his bow staff. He was wearing black boots, torn jeans and a tight black tee-shirt with a red Bandana around his neck. As the program began to kick in he removed the bandana, tying it instead around his forehead to keep his shaggy bangs out of his face, at least a little, then stepped back into a fighting stance, bow in hand, black gloves gripping tight.**

"**He should at least be in his uniform!" Scott pouted, receiving annoyed glances from those around him. The scenery in the Danger room became the French Quarter at night, with ten robots gathered that turned into members of the Thieves Guild, Jean-Luke out in front. The head of the guild looked upon his adopted son with discontentment.**

"**So you gonna fight your own Pere now Remy?……..De man who took you in off de streets?……..De man you owe every t'ing to?" The robot asked, sounding just like the man it was programmed to imitate.**

"**You leave moi little choice Monsieur!" Remy spat angrily and perhaps a little guilty.**

"**As do you mon fils!" With that the thieves advanced upon him, coming all at once the way they were trained to do, each armed to the teeth with various weapons. Their fighting style so similar to Remy's own it was beautiful to watch. Back flips and summersaults, combined with graceful leaps and lighting fast strikes. The X-Men watched in aw as the fighting ensued, appearing more like a choreographed dance then a battle to the death. Minutes passed into hours with them hardly noticing the time.**

"**Why isn't he using his powers?" Bobby asked out loud as he leaned on his elbows, cradling his chin in his open hands.**

"**He dose not appear to be in distress with out them. No, I'd say he's fearing quite well considering the limits he's placed on him self." Beast mused as they watched Remy's cat like body contort, as he flipped threw the air.**

"**The Kid just needed to cool off, to vent……..Some people do it with words, and some of us do it with our fists." Wolverine smiled threw the glass as Gambit snapped the neck of one of his opponents.**

"**Yes, it is good that he is expressing his frustration in a setting were he will not regret the consequences of his actions, but I am troubled by the fierceness' of his anger. Especially towards those he loves." Storm frowned. The thought danced in their minds as they watched Gambit do a dance of his own, one of death.**

**One by one the men fell to the ground, body's broken, only to reform and rise again. Gambit had programmed each man to have three lives each, to increase the challenge. Finally every man was down for the count, except for one. Jean-Luke stood tall amongst the bodies of his fallen comrades, his eyes a fierce and cold gray, piercing threw the young thief that stood before him. Gambit's breath was staggered, and his body drenched in sweat. His black shirt had been ripped to shreds until falling off him completely. From above him in the observation booth, 12 faces were all pressed against the glass looking down at their exhausted team mate.**

"**Cyclops,…….shut off the program!……….He's been at this for hours, he's gonna hurt himself." Rouge begged. Scott sighed and looked at Rouge, her big emerald eyes pleading with him as she bit her lip.**

"**I would Rouge but Gambit would throw a fit,…..besides, I think this is the part he's been waiting for." Scott turned back to the window.**

"**Don't worry Darlin,….Gumbo's a big boy,….he can take care of himself." Wolverine offered as he set a hand on her shoulder.**

"**I don't know Wolverine,…….Gambit just handed out a whole lot of whoop ass, but he can barley stand up………I put ten on his old man." Bobby said bluntly.**

"**Bobby!" Jean cried.**

"**I'll take that bet." Warren wagered. "Remy's like that damn Energizer bunny, doesn't know when to quit.. Tired or not, he's running on anger, and that's some powerful fuel."**

"**I'm with Warren, and bet twenty. Gambit can be quite determined when he puts his mind to it." Psylock mused.**

"**I wager ten with Iceman." Bishop said with out removing his gaze from the figure below.**

"**This is madness!" Storm hissed and she moved closer toward Rouge, feeling disgusted by her team mates. "Professor, If Remy should fall,……."**

"**Yes, Ororo, I shall see to his safety and shut down the program,…..but, I would not worry too much, Gambit knows what he is doing." Charles spoke lightly.**

**Gambit glared at the man in front of him, feeling the anger build up in him like his charge power, that he had to keep at bay, not wanting to use it. His muscles were sore and tired, and he could easily collapse right their on the floor and be asleep in a second. He had driven 22 hours strait from New Orleans, stopping only for gas, and before that he had not slept more then a few hours during his week long stay. He had spent most of his days and nights in a screaming match with the man that stared at him now, his eyes, full of scorn and disapproval. Remy gritted his teeth as he recalled the venom filled words of their argument, the man's booming voice echoing in his head.**

"**You have dishonored me Remy!….You bring shame to our family name, the name I gave you!……….I will teach you to respect me, to obey your father!" The King of thieves lurched forward with his own bow, striking hard at Remy's head. Those few words were all Gambit needed for the rage to once again consume his body. The exhaustion and the pain was all blocked out by the heat of anger that coerced threw his veins. With reflexes that were beyond that of a normal human, the Prince of thieves shifted his weight and blocked the strike, and the next one, and the next one. Both sticks flying threw the air with enough speed and strength to shatter bones. In a sudden unpredictable twist, Jean-Luck struck Remy behind his ankle, sweeping him off his feet. The tall Arcadian came down hard, his head slamming against the floor. Rouge yelped and the Professor's hand went to his head, prepared to shut down the exercise mentally, but before he could act, Gambit kicked out, shattering the robot's knee and bringing him to the ground. With muscles strained, he wrestled the bow out of his father's grip, abandoning his own weapon as well, he resorted to using his fists. After three hard punches, Jean-Luke was down and Remy crawled on top of the stilled figure, his fists raining down blow after blow, his throat making pained noises, barley human. His eyes were wet, and a single tear escaped down his cheek.**

**The program was over, the landscape gone, leaving behind only the cool metallic walls and floor of the danger room. Jean-Luke was gone, in his place the robotic figure it had always been. But still Gambit struck down, his body weary and his arms heavy, slowly he rose a fist and let gravity pull it down onto the lifeless figure below. His body swayed from the effort of remaining up right, and as the X-Men filed into the empty room, he turned to look at them, lost his balance and toppled over onto his back. The robot disappeared into one of the walls, and Gambit was left alone on the cold floor, shivering, even as the heat radiated from his body. They approached him cautiously, his hair wet with sweat, matted to his face, his body glistening with perspiration. His eyes were shut tight, as was his jaw as he breathed harshly threw his noise, trying to control his breathing and slow his racing heart that was pounding so loud, it sounded like a drum beating in Wolverine's ears. His muscles would begin to cramp soon enough, and he would be damned if he was gonna let any of them carry him.**

**With a grunt he tried to sit up, but couldn't make it, falling flat on to his back with a wheezed breath. He could sense them all around him, watching him. He sighed and opened one eye, shutting it quickly, the brightness of the room stinging his sensitive eyes. Normally he could handle it, blink away the pain of the light, but when his eyes hadn't shut for more then a few hours in days, they were too strained to adapt.**

"**De light,…….si vous plate?" He whispered in a horse voice. Xavier understood, and mentally instructed the computer to dim the lights. Remy reopened his eyes, if only a crack and gazed up at the amused and concerned faces above him.**

"**Is that better?" Charles asked.**

"**Oui,…….mercy." There was an awkward silence, before Rouge knelt down beside him, pushing back his wet locks of hair and caressing the side of his face with her gloved hand. He smiled at her weakly. "Any t'ing happen while I was gone?" He asked lightly.**

"**No sugar…..we were about tah ask you the same thing." Her voice was soft and concerned. His smile faded and he closed his eyes.**

"**Just got inta a little fight wit Pere." He mumbled.**

"**About what?" Cyclops could not hid his curiosity so he asked it with an authoritative tone. Remy opened his eyes again and stared hard at Scott before answering.**

"**Guild matters!" He said coolly, as in -mind your own damn business!- **

"**Is everything alright?" Ororo's steady deep voice was soothing to his ears and his gaze softened as he looked to her.**

"**I,…….I don't know…….Pere's getting kinda crazy in his old age………Say's he wants moi to help run de Guild,……tah take over for em',…………. now dat Henri be gone." Remy sighed. The last few words he spoke were mumbled as he recalled the feeling of his dead brother in his arms. There was a respectful silence. The other's knew how much Henri's death had upset him, even if he never showed it. Every time he spoke his brother's name, his eyes became glazed over and his stare distant, that was about as close to tears as they had ever seen on the young poker faced Cajun.**

"**Do you want to go back Remy?…..To rule beside your father?" Xavier asked quietly. Gambit looked at him for a moment, then away. It was true a part of him wanted to go back, wanted to be at his father's side, surrounded by his Guild in the city he loved. He had dreamed of going back every day since his exile, longing for his home, and the only people that had ever laid a hand on him with out causing pain. The only people who had ever spoken words of love and encouragement, instead of fear and hatred. Now, however, he was torn. No longer was he a scared lost street kid, or a young reckless thief with nothing to lose. He had the X-men. And although they had had their ups and downs, causing him more pain then he cared to remember, they were his family also. His loyalty was divided as was his being. His heart rest in New Orleans, but belong to Rouge, and he had the spirit of a thief, with the soul of an X-men. Frankly, he was at a lose for what to do.**

"**Dunno." The Cajun finally answered, his gazed fixed on the ceiling. Cyclops could feel the resentment inside him and could not swallow it down. After all they had been threw! The whole mess with the Witness, the countless encounters with Belladona, the kiss between he and Rouge that left him in a coma and drove her mad, not to mention the trial that almost split the team apart. From the very first time Scott Summer's had laid eyes on the charming, Cajun thief, he knew he was nothing but trouble!**

"**DOSE BEING AN X-MAN MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!………….AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU"VE PUT US THREW!……AFTER ALL WE"VE DONE FOR YOU!……..YOUR JUST GOING TO ABANDON YOUR RESPONSABILITYS AND RUN OFF TO JOIN YOUR DAMN THEIVE"S GUILD?…..FINE!…IF YOU"D RAITHER BE A CRIMINAL THEN A HERO THEN GO!…..AND GOOD RIDANCE! Cyclops's voice was as hard as steal. The others stood silent in shock. Gambit's eye's burned with rage once more. How similar Scott's words were to his father's. What did they want from him!……Both clamed to own him, that he owed them his loyalty. Well Fuck that! No body owned him, he was his own man, now and forever! Gambit rose to his feet, finding a strength that came from sheer will, forcing his aching muscles to cooperate. He locked eyes with the team leader, and gritted his teeth as he hissed.**

"**Fine!…….You want Gambit to leave, den he leave!…….You don't own me Mousier,…..No body dose!……I've fought for dis team, risking moi life SAME- AS YOU!…..I don' owe you a DAMN t'ing!………I been a t'ife long before I was an X-Men, and I got responsibility's to OTHER people den jus' YOU!………..And don' you DARE look down on moi Clan!…….We may be t'ives but dat don' mean we ain't got no PRIDE, no Honor!" His voice was dangerously low, riseing with emphisis on certin words.. With a sudden calmness of presence, taught to him by his Pere, Remy's expression of anger turned into one completely unreadable, his classic poker face. The burning in his eyes was reduced to their normal intensity, and his posture straitened, head up. With out another word he turned and headed for the door, elegant, confidant strides, not breaking as he swiftly scouped up his disgarded coat and cards. He reached the door and didn't so much as hesitate to glance back. He knew that the people who really gave a damn would try and talk him out of it later, but for now he needed time to think,…….and a shower.**

**Cyclops stared at the now empty door way and huffed.**

"**He's always been the black sheep of the team!……Maybe it's better if he dose leave,….one less problem to deal with." He turned to face the other's and was greeted with a firm slap. Shocked, he took a step back and was face to face with the last person he wanted to piss off. Jean's eyes were large and filled with contempt. She huffed dramatically before stomping off. The other women didn't even bother to look at him as they walked out, Logan just growled, and Bobby slapped him on the back.**

"**That was kinda over kill don't ya think?" Iceman suggested. Scott answered him with silence.**

"**I can understand your anger Scott, but that was a bit harsh." Warren agreed.**

"**If LeBeau's loyalty's remain true to the team,……..then he will not leave." Bishop commented before heading out the door behind Logan.**

"**Still,………he is under pressure from the Guild,…….it was wholy unnecessary to add to that pressure!" Beast left him to contemplate the words of his friends. Only the Professor remained, and his look was one of disappointment. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided it was not worth it and left Cyclops alone with his thoughts.**

**A black car pulled into the drive way of the estate known as Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. It slowed to a gradual stop in front of the doors as a man leapt out from the back seat. His long trench coat draped over his shoulder's, and his head held high, resembling a King stepping out of his carriage. The man was in fact a King, the king of Thieves and he had come to reclaim his prodigal son, the prince of Thieves who had fallen in with a band of do-gooder mutants, aiming to protect a world that feared and despised them. The whole idea of it was so ridiculous that the man had wrote it off as a naive dream that would never come true. And he had no intensions of allowing his son to waste his life, a life he gave him, when he could be living up to his full potential as Leader of The Thieves Guild. A position his son was no doubt destined for, no matter how reluctant. He would drag the young man back kicking and screaming if he had to.**

**Jean-Luke sum mounted the steps with elegant grace, before pounding with a heavy hand on the front doors. He waited a moment then knocked again, harder and with more persistence. Though he was usually a patient man, his anger was still strong after the last words he had exchanged with Remy only a day ago, and so the master thief found himself giving serous thought to braking in a side window and hunting down his head strong boy. Before he could act on that plane however a young woman answered the door, smiling politely. On any other day, Jean-Luke would have bowed his head and kissed her hand introducing himself, but today he was in no mood to be charming. He simply looked the girl once over and stomped inside.**

"**Hey!" Kitty protested as he shoved past her.**

"**Where is he!" Jean-Luke demanded walking threw the front hall.**

"**Hey!……You can't just march in here like you own the place!" Kitty ran to cut him off. Just then a few of the other X-Men filtered into the room having herd the noise.**

"**Kitty, who is here?" Jean asked as she round the corner.**

"**Jean-Luke!" Storm answered with surprise.**

"**Dat would be Mousier LeBeau to you Weather Witch!………Now where is he!" His voice was rising as his patients was dwindling. Wolverine growled at the man's tone.**

"**Don't nobody talk to Storm that way, especially you bub!" Wolverine stepped forward, fists clenched.**

"**Ha!……You must be de mighty Wolverine, de one moi son says fights like no man……..You don' look like much!" Jean-Luke stared threw the shorter man, his eyes older then the years of his body, much like Logan's. By now the other X-men had gathered, alerted by Jean. The Professor made his way past them till he was between Wolverine and Remy's father, both still locked in a fierce battle of wills. At last Jean-Luke was forced to withdrawal as the Professor began to address him.**

"**Welcome Mousier LeBeau, I am Professor Xavier. To what do we owe this pleasure?" The Professor extended his hand with a polite smile, although he was well aware of Jean-Luke's purpose in coming to his home.**

"**Bonjour." The Cajun titled his head as a sign of respect but did not take his eyes off of the disabled man, nor would he shake his hand. Instead he spoke with a cold, if not hostel tone. "Enough wit de formalities, you know why I come!……Now were be moi son!"**

"**He's in the shower, and Ah'm sure you know that he'll be forever and a day. Why don't yah take a load off,……..I'll get yah something tah drink." Rouge offered nervously, trying to smooth over the situation.**

"**Non!……..I got no intension of staying!……Jus here tah collect moi son and leave……..He been gone for to long!…….Forgotten de way of his people, forgotten who he is!……..Time for him tah stop playing super hero like a little boy, and grow up!" Jean-Luke glared at those around the room.**

"**Remy is free to leave at any time, if he so chooses. But I'm afraid that is the only way he will be returning with you." The Professor's voice was not threatening, but one of certainty.**

"**You got no authority over me or moi son Mousier!……..He belongs to moi et moi Guild, and I will not have you or your X-Men interfering wit Guild matters!" Jean-Luke took a step forward, prepared to take the argument to the next level. The tension was building and the other X-Men were all on edge. Storm was just about to say something when a low and sharp voice spoke from the top of the stare case.**

"**NON!……..I belong to No One!…….Not you, not de guild and not de X-Men!…….Gambit belong only to himself!" all heads turned to see the quietly angry Cajun, hair still wet from the shower, red eyes glowing threw the dripping bangs, leaving water droplets on his tight red wife beater. It was obvious he had just got out of the shower when he heard the raised voices in the main hall, recognizing one that belonged to the last person he wanted to see at the moment. His boats were still untied and his jeans were the same one's he had just been wearing, motorcycle grease on the inside's of his calf's and more holes and tearing material then should be aloud in public. Jean-Luke gave him a quick look over then frowned with disapproval. **

"**_Look at you!…All these years and still you look like street trash_!" He spoke in Creole French, so that only Remy would understand. Gambit glanced down at himself then narrowed his eyes and answered in the same language, native only to Louisiana.**

"**_You had no right to fallow me here Pere!"_ The words were calm but threatening. Jean-Luke raised one eye-brow then took a step toward the stares.**

"**_Remy!…….We going, now_!" He turned as if to leave but stopped when Gambit made no move to fallow. Without turning around he spoke threw gritted teeth. "Don make me come up dere and get you boy!" He switched back to English, his tone, mimicking Remy's own. His eyes flared in anger at his son's blatant defiance.**

"**Jus try it!" Gambit crossed his arms, resembling a disobedient child.**

"**How dear you speak to me in such a way!……Have you forgotten how to Honor and Respect thy father!" The words spit out as he whirled around to face Remy. **

"**Ain't been but three months since you started acknowledging moi as your son again!.…..Now you be demanding honor and respect?………A bit too soon for dat!" He lifted his head, and shook his hair out of his face.**

"**Why you arrogant, ungrateful……."Jean-Luke took three steps up the stares, his voice rising.**

"**Ungrateful?…..UNGREATFUL!" Now Remy's voice grew in volume as well. He descended down the stares until the two men were face to face, breathing angrily through their nostrils.**

"**Gentlemen!…..Please!……. Gambit, perhaps you and your father should continue your……conversation some where more private." the Professor suggested.**

"**No need!……He be leavening, NOW!" Gambit stared down at his father from one step up.**

"**I be leaving when it's of moi own accord and not wit out you!" The older man hissed.**

"**Well I ain't going wit you Mousier, so I suggest you alter your planes!" Remy's retorted with mock politeness.**

"**Well I suggest you alter your attitude or I'm gonna have to do it for you!" Jean-Luke gave him a look that once sent cold shiver's down Remy's spine, but now only infuriated him.**

"**Your words don't scare me papa!………Leave." Remy turned his back on his father and walked up the stares, an act which Jean-Luke would not tolerate.**

"**Don't you turn your back on me you little sharp tooth gaiter!" With skills perfected over more then 100 years, Jean-Luke seized Remy from behind, throwing him against the wall. In a moment of uncontrolled rage he brought the palm of his hand hard across the younger man's face, fallowed immediately by the back of his hand. The sudden pain was enough to surprise Gambit, and the echo of the slap left his teammates shocked. With wide eyes and a bloody lip, Gambit breathed harsh angry breaths, then suddenly shoved his father away in a burst of suppressed angst and a screaming match ensued. A slur of French and English erupted from each mouth, emphasized with curses and slang that were strictly Cajun. The X-Men watched and listened, but were missing more then half of what was said. The second Jean-Luke had struck Remy, the other's were on their toes, ready to back up their team mate if need be. But In the frenzy of violent words and foreign curses, they were dumfounded, and tried hard to understand what was being said.**

"**_After all I've done for you!" _The Creole slash English made the words barley recognizable.**

"**_Done for me!…….What about you?…….You only wanted me because of de scrolls, cause I'm Le Dible Blanke!_" Remy growled.**

"_**Ha!……….some prophecy you turned out to be!…………You ain't lived up to any of it!"**_

"_**So what if I haven't!……..Heh?………What if I never do?………Will you disown me yet again?"**_

"**_Here I thought you was a big boy!………could handle your own life!………….said don't nobody own Remy!" _Jean-Luke mocked him.**

"_**Oui!…………I run my life, not you!……I be an X-Man now!…..Ain't nothing you can do tah change dat!"**_

"_**You be acting a Fool Remy!…….Dey jus' using you for your powers!…….Dey ain't your Family…….Dey ain't de ones's you owe your life to!"**_

"_**So what,…I owe you now Pere?"**_

"_**Damn right!…….After all de trouble you caused our clan,………after all de trouble you caused me et Taintie Mantie!………"**_

"_**Den why you want me back!…huh?"**_

"**_Cause weather you deserve to or not, one day Remy, you be running de Guild!………It's time for you to stop acting like a winning child and start behaving like a man!" _Gambit yelled out in frustration as he slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a dent in the reinforced plaster. He turned back toward his father with an exasperated tone.**

"_**I ain't never been a child Pere!…….Never got de chance to!…….Been forced to fight for survival all moi life!…………How you gonna say I ain't no man?"**_

" **_Cause a man dose what he needs to do,…..not what he wants to do!………And you never learned dat!…………Too selfish and pig headed for your own good!" _Jean-Luke glared at his son,……the only one he had left. Remy remained silent for a time, thinking about what his father had said.**

"**Your right_." _Remy spoke softly, raising his eyes to the man's before him. In his calmness his words were once mores in English. "A man dose what he needs not what he wants, and no matter how much I may miss you et Taintie Mantie, de Guild, N'lawlins,…….No matter how much I Want to go back,……….I need to stay here wit de X-Men………I need to live life doing more good den harm…….Need tah make amends for all de wrong I've done……….and lord knows I can' do dat back home wit de clan……My place be here Papa,…… I ain't going wit you." Remy sighed sadly as he made up his mind. But as Remy let his anger subside, Jean-Luke felt his rising up his throat, toxic and bitter like bile. With out thinking he grabbed Remy throwing him down the remaining five stares, then leapt down them him self. Gambit had tucked and rolled with the momentum and sprang to his feet the moment he hit the bottom of the stares, a look of disbelief on his normally calm face. He was shocked at the immense anger and rage that his father was radiating. Remy's empathy felt it like heavy waves crashing down on him, and he was to disoriented to control it. Jean-Luke slammed him against the wall, his eyes so different from the way Remy had always remembered them. The face of the man he loved, the man he thought loved him, was so emotionless that he felt paralyzed in his grip.**

"**You ungrateful, worthless, little piece of street trash!……….What de hell was I t'inking bringing you home tah be moi son!……..I should have left you de way I found you, beaten and half starved, sucking dick fo' spare change!…..Should have left you wit de junkie's and de whore's,……..were you belong!" His voice was calm and quiet as his words sliced threw Remy like rusty razor blades. The X-Men stood in silence, their mouths open with shock. Even the Professor was unprepared for the turn of events. For a moment, Gambit's mask was shattered, revealing a hurt and scared little boy, eyes wet and filled with shame. Jean-Luke eased his iron grip and took a step back as if finally regaining his senses. He saw in Gambit, the child he once was, and felt a sudden pang of guilt and remorse. How could he hurt Remy? How could he say the very things he promised the boy were not true? The very things he knew would brake down this strong man, and leave him shattered? His eyes became soft and warm and his face apologetic.**

"**Remy………" He reached out his hand to touch his son's face when Gambit's hand flew up to catch it, gripping tight. He raised his cold demonic eyes to meet his father, his poker face was once more in place. Staring hard at the man before him, his gaze seemed to dehumanized him, to disassociate any and all feelings he once held for the man. After a second longer he released his grip and calmly walked past Jean-Luke, headed for the door.**

"**Remy,…..wait!….Son." His voice faltered as the cold flames of Gambit's eyes narrowed on his own.**

"**Non Mousier,…….I am not your son!…….And apparently never was……..You have lost any right you might have once had to call me as such…….…Thank you for reminding me of who I really am……….I had almost forgot!" His voice was low and unshaken, underlined with steal, much like the mask he had firmly in place. With a respectful bow, never lowering his eyes, he turned and was out the door before any one could protest, grabbing his coat and slamming it shut on his way out. A moment later the engine of his Harley roared as he sped out of the gate and onto the road.**

**Silence fallowed as all in the room comprehended what had just happened. The only noise was Rouge's gentle sob's as she rushed to the window and looked out to see his bike disappear around the gate. She felt her tears give way to anger as she turned to face the man responsible for her Lover's pain. She was just about to speak when an image formed in the mirror behind Jean-Luke, causing her to yelp. The sudden noise brought the others out of their own thoughts as they watched with confused apprehension as a Black women with beaded hair stood inside the mirror shaking her head, eyes fixed on Jean-Luke.**

"**What have you done?" Her hands were on her hips and she was wearing an African robe, with alligator teeth on a necklace and a rosary below that. The leader of the thieves guild didn't even look up, he just sighed and rubbed his weary eyes.**

"**Manti,……..he jus wouldn't….." but before he could finish the voodoo witch stepped out of the mirror and into the hall, causing the X-Men to gasp and step back, but she paid them no mind. The small women marched up to Jean-Luke, who stood a head taller then she, and grabbed his shoulders shaking hard.**

"**What have you done to our Remy!…….How could you!" She cried as she smacked him twice hard across his face, Her eyes filled with tears and her voice with anger. "After all dat boys been threw!………After all de times you promised him we'd always be dere when he need us!……Telling em' dat you love em', dat no'ting he could do would make you love em' any less!……….How could you Jean-Luke?.……How could you say de one t'ing you know hurts em' de most?…..As if de child need tah be reminded of were he come from an what he had tah do to survive!" She stopped suddenly overwhelmed, she sat down on the bottom step. Jean-Luke knelt down in front of her, his head bowed.**

"**I didn't mean tah say it Manti,…….I was jus,…….so angry dat he would choose de X-Men over us."**

"**And why shouldn't he?" Storm's voice boomed with a regal air. "What dose your clan have to offer him that ours dose not?….Except for guilt and shame!" Her voice was shaking as out side it began to rain.**

"**Your clan only appreciate his worth as a soldier in your little crusade for mutant rights!…….You don care 'bout em!" Jean-Luke's voice was tired and beaten, sounding more like a concerned father then the leader of the Guild.**

"**Ya care so much bout him bub?…..Ya sure as hell got a strange way of showing it!" Wolverine growled.**

"**Oui,…..I was wrong for what I said.……Anger can cloud a man's mind." He sighed, still on his knees, holding Tantie's hands as she looked away from him.**

"**What about throwing him out when he was barly a day past 18!………Forceing him into a marriage then excommunicating him when he had to defend himself!……..You weren't his family,…….Just a damn foster home!" Rouge hissed threw tears. **

"**Now dat ain't fair Girl!…….Don' be throwing stones our way! It was you an yours be de ones tah leave em' tah die in Antarctica!……Too busy condemning de boy to find out all de truths!.………I could have cursed ya'll when Remy finally told me, but he wouldn't let me!…….Mark you self lucky skunk head!" Tantie Manti glared at her from the bottom step.**

"**I think we can all agree that we have wronged Gambit, one way or another. And that we have used him to our advantages. But dose that mean we do not care for him, Thieves and X-Men alike? He is very proud of the skills you have taught him Mousier LeBeau, and will never forget the way of the thieves. However he is an X-Man now,……and like a thief, will remain so until the day he dies……You have given him the gift of your name and the love of a father,….both of which are his to keep. But have you not trained him and prepared him to be a man of his own choosing? Dose he not deserve the right to fallow his own path?" The Professor spoke gently. Jean-Luke contemplated this, before finally nodding his head with a sigh of resignation.**

"**Oui,……..but he is the only son I have left. I know you must think me and mine monsters for throwing him out when he was still so young, but you must try to understand,….." He stood up and straitened his posture. "…..I am Jean-Luke LeBeau, Leader of the New Orleans Thieves Guild, and head of my clan. I have held this title and the responsibilities that came with it for many years,………… more then a life time. And although it nearly killed me to disown moi petit babe,…….I had to do it. For the good of my clan, for the good of both Guilds,…….and ultimately, to save Remy's life. The Assassins would never have let him live,………and I could not always protect him………He had to grow up too fast,…….Remy was right, he never was a child." The tall man, with the proud stance hung his head in defeat. " If it is a life as an X-Man, that he whishes, I will no longer inter fear." The statement came reluctantly, but certain.**

"**Mr. LeBeau,…….it don't gotta be one way or the other. Remy can be both an X-Man and a Thief,…….trust me, the ol' boy's a pro- at multie tasking!" Rouge smiled, as if offering an apology. Jean-Luke returned her smile and took her hand, kissing the glove.**

"**Rouge, moi chere, you may call me Jean-Luke, or perhaps…….. Papa, If dat fool headed boy ever gets the sense tah make you a blushing bride." She blushed at his comment, giggling slightly.**

"**Dis all be bein,……but what 'bout our boy Remy!……..You know firs t'ing dat boy gonna do is find him some liquor, then go hid out some wheres and find reasons to forgive you and hate em' self………You know how self destructive he get,………gonna crash his bike if we don't find him fast!" Tantie was shoving Jean-Luke toward the door.**

"**Wait,…….I,….I think we should go with you." Cyclops offered, unsure, but mentally elbowed by Jean. Jean-Luke just stared at him as if to say, (go on.) "Your not the only one who needs to make an apology." He added sheepishly.**

"**Oh?" The man asked, one eye brow raised.**

"**Gambit was the unfortunate recipient of the proverbial double whammy as it were. After leavening his argument with you, he was,……..um, engaged in a similar disagreement here." Beast carefully put it.**

"**What Blue's saying is he got hammered by both sides, and he ain't feeling to friendly toward any of us. Hell, If I were him, I'd have gutted all ya first, and then gone and crawled into a bottle,………Be glade the Cajun's got more restraint!" Logan snorted.**

"**Fine, Fine!…….Let's go,……..Remy ain't quick to hurt nobody else, but when it come to hurting him self…….." Tantie didn't bother to finish her sentence as she was out the door. The others began to fallow, all piling into the Black Bird. Storm and the Professor attempted to persuade some of the X-Men into staying behind, but curiosity was a relentless master, and they all refused. Once in the plane Jean-Luke asked how they were suppose to locate Gambit, to which Cyclops replied that he had planted a homing bacon on Gambit's Harley that the Cajun was unaware of.**

"**He knows it's there one eye,…..you put one on mine too!………We both decided it might be worth it to leave em on, just in case. But that don't mean we ain't pissed you touched the girls with out permission!…..Where I come from that's a capital offence!" Wolverine drew one hand of claws, just to make a point. Silence fallowed until, the Professor spoke up in a non accusatory way.**

"**Mousier LeBeau,………We all heard the comment you made earlier,…….the one that upset Remy, the one that caused him to leave….." He paused, unsure how to continue. All eyes were on Jean-Luke, as the man sat back in his chair, reluctant to answer.**

"**Oui,……..what I said was true,……..but not fair. I adopted Remy when he was a boy of 10, though we were never cretin of his actual Birth date. What little he has told you, is only half truths,………he tries his best to romanticize his life on de streets, but……..he has lived through things I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemies." He stopped and turned away, sighing deeply. "You must forgive my son of his secretness,…He has been trained to show the world only what they want to see, and not the ugliness that lies beneath the surface……I have reprimanded him for telling you so much,…….I didn't think he could trust you."**

"**No, you didn't want him to trust us. You were afraid that if he became close with the X-Men, became part of our family,……..he would no longer be part of yours?" Storm asked in a considerate tone. **

"**You must understand Ororo,…….he is not just Gambit, a mutant and an X-Man. He is Remy LeBeau, prince of thieves, Le Diabla Blanc! Destined to unite the Guilds as for told in de ancient scrolls of my clan……….But more den dat, he is moi son,……and truth be told,………..His loyalty and devotion to your guild, presents a threat to mine, or so I believed."**

"**Well that's all fine and well, but it dose not address what was said earlier,……..about the life Gambit lead as a child." Psylock was painfully direct in her questioning.**

"**It dose not matter what I said, de point be only dat it is a source of shame for Remy, an open wound dat I made worse by rubbing salt in." Jean-Luke sounded slightly annoyed.**

"**Wounds like that don't never heal, if'n they go untreated. And something tells me a hug and kiss ain't gonna do the trick." Rouge bit her lip as she looked out the window.**

"**No Rouge, it never has. But the guild teaches restraint, and control over one's feelings and emotions. Strength through discipline,…….. perseverance at all coasts,……… respect when required,……….. defiance when needed and above all else, silence when the world beckons you to cry out." Jean-Luke stroked his goatee in thought.**

"**And so Remy was never counseled about his childhood? Never allowed to express his pain through words, or art, or perhaps music?" Beast seemed perplexed and disconcerted.**

"**No………He was taught how to steal and how to fight. There was no time for healing, for morning over lost innocence. He overcame his early traumas like every other obstacle,………through will and determination. It may not have been fair, but it made him stronger, made him a better thief." Jean-Luke sighed, ashamed of his ignorance.**

"**And for that you were willing to sacrifice his soul,……his very being?" Storm could not hide her disgust.**

"**Yes!……And he has paid for my mistakes,………..time and time again." The king of thieves sat down, and rested his chin on his fists, elbows propped on his knees.**

"**It weren't hardly jus your fault Jean……..I failed em too I suppose." Taitie sighed.**

"**What you talk of Tantie?…….You always been dere for Remy, using your voodoo to cure em of his dreams." **

"**Ain't really helped em none. Sure dere were many a night I be at de boy's bed side, after he walk up screaming and hollering, drenched in sweat and fighting off de demons dat haunt his soul. I jus held em as he cried, told him to hush and quit his carrying on for de whole house wake up. Den I'd feed em a tonic dat knocked em out good, and never mentioned it next morning. Eventually de petie stop hollering, but de demons ain't never gone away, jus hushed." Tantie shook her head. "Poor baby jus kept it all inside, pushed down deep jus like we taught em to do."**

"**Yeah, well now Gumbo's got his own special sleep potion, three shots of jack and a handfull of sleeping pills. Chews em like ice." Logan grunted, and was met with surprised expressions.**

"**Wolverine how do you know this?" Cyclops asked.**

"**Saw em through the window, guess he forgot to shut the blinds."**

"**Well I certainly have not prescribed him any sleeping pills!……Nor should he be mixing medication of any kind with alcohol!" Beast passed all a fluster.**

"**Don't worry bout it blue, most the time he comes home exhausted and drunk already, so he just passes out." Wolverine shrugged.**

"**Yes, and on occasion when he doesn't make it to his own bed, I end up transporting him myself, which though humorous, is of some concern." Bishop's delivery was as deadpan as always.**

"**Although this issue is of grave importance, and now brought to light, must certainly be addressed, as well as the trauma's of his youth, let us focus for tonight on repairing our relationship with Remy, by offering apologies for our presumptuous demands." The Professor requested and was met with agreement.**

**A few minutes later the black bird landed on a gravel road surrounded by woods. As the passengers exited the plane, Wolverine sniffed the air and snorted as he headed for a barley defined path, leading up an inching slope through the dense forest.**

"**He's up here. I can smell em'………..and yer right, he's been drinking." They looked at each other with concern etched on every face. At the end of the path was a clearing on a cliff. They walked past Gambit's Harley, parked at the edge of the wood, and searched through the dark of a cloud covered night for the figured of their team mate. He was sitting on the edge of the cliff, legs hanging down, as the chill autumn air blew through his auburn locks. He wrapped his coat around him self tighter before taking a long swing of gin fallowed by a drag from his cigarette. As they approached, he let out a sigh and a muffled, "Merd," but did not turn around.**

"**Bonjour Mes Braves!……….Don' worry,…….not gonna jump or any t'ing." He laughed bitterly then took another gulp or two.**

"**Didn't think you would……..Not yer style Gumbo." Wolverine offered matter of factly. "Mind if I wet my whistle?" Gambit shrugged and handed him the bottle of gin, but still didn't turn around.**

"**Remy,…….shuga. We came tah apologize,……..fer trying tah make you pick sides 'tween the Thieves and the X-Men." Rouge bit her lip and crouched down behind him.**

"**Ain't no'thing to 'poligize for Rouge………Jus' de way t'ings is. Can' make every one happy, non?………….Don' see why I even try." He sighed again, and took another drag, before putting out the smoke, and turning to face them. He stood, and reclaimed his bottle, killing it in three final gulps. His eyes then narrowed on the two Louisiana natives standing near by. "Bonjour Tantie,……….Mousier LeBeau. I was under de assumption we had concluded our business earlier dis evening. I'm afraid I have no'thing else to say to you!" The formality in his voice was underlined with venom and hostility.**

"**Den don' talk, jus' listen……Je suis dessol Remy, Je suis dessol!…….I spoke out of anger, and I had no right to…." Jean-Luke was cut off by an angry laugh, as Remy shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. His red eyes burned bright in the pitch black night, his body swaying from his evident intoxication.**

"**You don' get it do you?………None of you do!" He looked around at the puzzled faces, and through his hands up in the air in exasperation as he started to pace. Finally he sighed and rubbed his temples as he leaned against a tree.. "Den I guess I'll jus' have to tell you!" Gambit looked up at his father, a smirk on his lips but despair in his eyes. "Every t'ing you said be de truth…….Every last god damned word!………..Don say you didn't mean it, cuze you did, and you had every right to!……..Dat goes fer you too Cyclops!…….What we say when we angry is ugly and raw and it comes strait from de heart and not de head……..Can' blame ya for saying it or thinking it but it don' make de sting any less painful………Truth hurts,…..always has and always will. And no 'mount of 'pologies gonna make it feel any better……………Seems I cause no'thing but trouble to de people I care for……..Might as well stop trying tah be something I ain't,…….and start recognizing what I've always been." He walked toward the edge and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply and looked out over the vast forest and the tiny sparkling lights of the city.**

"**And what is that exactly?" The Professor asked with a disconcerting tone. There was silence for what seemed an eternity. Remy would not face them, he could not. His throat was tight and his stomach turned. Finally, he let out a whisper, that grew into a sullen declaration.**

"**Street trash, gambler, whore……A survivor at any coast and a man wit' out a soul. Dese are not de characteristics of an X-Man,……or de Prince of thieves…………You don' need me,…….I'm more trouble den I'm worth as a solder or a son……..Farwell mes amies." He faced his friends with a sad smile and bowed to his audience then turned to leave.**

"**Oh no you don't!…..Your not walking away from us just like that!" Rouge flew in front of him and stopped him short. "We're your family, and weather you like it or not your stuck with us, Thieves and X-Men both!"**

"**Chere it don'….."**

"**I don't care what you think your worth because your worth it to me!………And yer Pa knows it too. In fact we all love ya so much we even fight over who you belong too!…..But the truth is you don't just belong to us,……we belong to you!……..And the sooner you can get that through your thick skull, and accept our apologies, the sooner we can go home!" Rouge's tone was a mix of pleading and demanding, forceful and gentle as always.**

"**Home?……I ain't got no home!…..Not wit you and not wit de X-Men!……..Remember?" Gambit said with a cold detachedness as he brushed past a stunned Rouge toward his bike.**

"**Dats de past Remy!…..Not de present, and not de future!….Let t'ings be child!……You gotta learn to forgive yer self so you can learn to forgive others!" Tantie's voice too, was a combination of strength and desperation.**

"**De past never dies Tantie!……..Just when you t'ink you've escaped, gotten away,………" He turned, his eyes burning into his father. "some body always gotta come along and remind you of what you done!………..No point in trying to forget it, or deny it!………Just accept it and move on!" He looked down, and closed his eyes as the gin soaked into his body, carrying him from intoxicated to drunk.**

"**Ain't dat what you've done Remy,…..what you've always done?……..But no one's asking you to leave, to move on…….You can stay wit de X-Men, and you still be part of de Guild!" Jean-Luke's voice was once more that of a kings, but he grew silent as Remy looked at him with those eyes that changed from anger to humility and shame.**

"**Oh?…….And how I 'spose tah do dat, ehe?……..How you 'spect me tah look dem in de eyes now dat dey know?" His voice was harsh and broken, and his chest felt restricting. He was getting emotional but he couldn't help it. There was nowhere to hid, they had heard everything. He flared his arms drastically as he drunkenly stumbled away, eyes closed tight against the tears and the images of his youth.**

"**Know what Gambit?" The Professor asked deliberately. Gambit yelled out in anger and threw three cards into the air, letting them explode loudly, sparks and ash raining down on their heads.**

"**YOU KNOW WHAT!……..DON' PLAY ME FOR A FOOL XIAVER!…….YA HERAD 'EM,…….YA'LL DID!………..BUT AIN'T ONE OF YA HERE CAN JUGE ME FOR WHAT I DID!….WHAT I HAD TAH DO!…..YOU DON' KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!……..YOU GIVE IT TO 'EM OR DEY TAKE IT. SIMPLE AS DAT!……I DID WHAT I HAD TO!…….I had no choice!" His voice was a torrent of emotion that ended in a hushed whisper filled with grief. He turned away, and wanted to run but his knees felt week and he felt sick to his stomach. He swallowed hard trying to push it down, but found he couldn't and let out an anguished cry at his own weakness. A gentle, warm breeze embraced him, calming his shivering body as a hand rest on his shoulder.**

"**I know what it's like Remy…….Surviving on the streets as a child thief is paroles and a never ending nightmare. I was fortunate to have teacher, to have a guardian to look after me. The slime of ally ways would not touch me for fear of teacher's wrath……….We place no judgment on you my brother……It is your injured pride that cast your eyes to the floor. But there is no need, for your life has been a continuous battle that you need not face alone!…….We are here for you……..Do not wallow in the shadows cast by the demons of your past! Stand tall as the man you have become. The Prince of Thieves, an X-Man, and our dearest friend!" Storms voice was soft and gentle and sure. He turned into her loving embrace, arms wrapped tight around his Stormy.**

"**As Ralph Waldo Emerson once said,…… "Beast was cut off.**

"**Gambit,…….I,…..I should not have questioned your loyalty to our team. No matter what you decide,……know that you'll always have a place with the X-Men." Cyclops stuttered and offered his apology stiffly, knowing he should say more but wishing the whole uncomfortable situation was over and feeling guilty for his part in the whole mess. Remy couldn't help but stifle a laugh at Scott's awkwardness. He kissed Storm on her cheek, then stepped back with a sigh of resignation. He studied their faces for a minute, then shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He knew what it was like living on his own, with out others around he could feed off of to keep his morals in check and his empathy active. He had lived alone in his life, surrounded by people he wanted nothing to do with, but who wanted every thing from him. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed the X-Men more then they needed him.**

"**Alright Cyke!……..Don't go getting all mushy or no'ting,…….jus' nest time back off when I ask ya, oui?" He grumbled with an annoyed glare, but then smiled and stumbled forward, surprising Scoot with a sloppy drunk hug, and an even sloppier drunk kiss on each cheek. "Come'ear you!" The others all laughed at a rigged Cyclops, his expression priceless. **

**After Remy released him, chuckling to him self, Jean leaned into Scott's ear and whispered. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" She grinned and gave him a quick peck.**

"**As for de rest of ya's!……" Remy smirked and shook his finger at his team mates. "Ah what de hell…….. like ya 'nough I suppose" He laughed and shrugged.**

"**And what about me Remy?…….Can you forgive a foolish old man with too much pride?" Jean-Luke held himself regally, but his eyes pleaded with his only son to grant him the title of father once again. Remy looked at him hard, brow knitted, jaw locked in a frown. His demon eyes portrayed the deep hut he felt and the anger that resulted from his humility. For a while he looked at the man and fought with his own emotions, before finally sighing, eyes off to the side with a curt nod.**

"**Oui Pere." Remy swallowed hard, closing his eyes against any possible tears. Jean-Luke stepped forward and slowly and gently wrapped his son in his arms, hugging him tight. Remy remained stiff, arms at his sides, jaw locked, tensing at first contact. But soon, his empathy could not ignore the warmth and love of his fathers embrace and he let his arms consume his father, sealing the hug.**

"**J'a dadore Remy!…….I am so proud of de man you have become,……de man I always knew you to be!" Remy looked at his father and gave a weak smile, still not convinced but willing to accept his apology regardless.**

"**So now, will you come back home with us?" Rouge asked sheepishly. He smiled at her, walking over, he wrapped her in his arms leaning heavily on her strong form due to his inebriation. **

"**Sorry for beinn' such a pain in de ass,…….I love you Rouge,……so much,……it hurts sometimes." His words were whispered and slurred. She smiled and stroked his soft auburn hair that caressed her left cheek, wet with salty tears.**

"**I know Remy,…….me too, me too!" She held him tight happy to lend him her strength. He stood up still leaning on her and gazed at those around him, he was drunk and tired, so tired he could hardly stand. The other's could sense this and headed for the path back toward the Blackbird. Rouge was joined by Jean-Luke who took Remy's other side and they walked him toward the path to fallow. As they passed his bike he made a semi conscious grunt and gestured toward it.**

"**Don't's worry Gumbo, I'll get her home safely he chuckled, ruffling his teammates hair.**

"**Common Shuga,…..we're going home." Rouge encourage as Remy nodded almost completely gone. By the time they got to the plane Rouge was carrying his unconscious form. They sat in contemplative silence the rid home, everyone in their own head. Everyone wondering, other then a hangover, what would tomorrow bring for the Ragin Cajun. **


End file.
